


Pleasure and Work

by kkamjongbunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Don't know why I wrote this, Fluff, M/M, Restaurant!AU, Smut, haalp, workaholic!Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkamjongbunny/pseuds/kkamjongbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan gets involved with the gorgeous waiter Sehun. Domestic goeeyness* ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure and Work

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this :( This fic is also cross posted in aff as a chaptered story. It's under the username of peniel456

Work was wringing Luhan out, one order was served and another one coming up. He hurriedly went back to the kitchen and picked up another dish; on his way out he caught the eye of his fellow waiter. He expected to see an ‘its-tiring-right’ kind of look but instead he saw a ‘come hither’ expression.   
Luhan decided to ignore that new employee and went on serving food. He was making his way back to the kitchen for the nth time, when he suddenly felt that someone was touching his butt and it even went as far as giving it a light squeeze. He looked back and saw that the person responsible was the same one he saw earlier. “Sehun?” Luhan walked faster to retain distance from the other man, “What in the world are you doing?”  
Sehun gave him a coy smile, “Nothing. Maybe you’re just feeling things, you’re tired after all.”  
The older man wore a neutral expression as he placed another plate on his serving tray, “We all are. Why don’t you just do your work Oh Sehun?”  
Luhan started to walk away but the younger man said something that made him stop on his heels. “You’re hot when you get mad Luhan, it makes me want you more.”  
The former decided to ignore that jab but he can’t hide the blush suffusing his cheeks.  
\--  
Luhan heaved out a deep sigh as he passed through the door which led to the locker room. He was extremely grateful for the 10 minute break he had. The restaurant was finally past its peak hours, so only a sparse number of people were eating. He was in the middle of unbuttoning his polo when he heard someone come in. Luhan was uncaring enough not to even bother and look at who that person was.  
“Glad for the break?” He froze, that voice haunted him all throughout his shift. The voice which belonged to none other than Oh Sehun, that little encounter they had in the kitchen hallway was too much for his head to wrap around with.  
“Of course I am.” Luhan was confused , whether to continue changing or not, because remembering what Sehun told him earlier got him thinking that maybe stripping down to his undershirt might lead the other man on. Though, he did not have qualms about the idea, the new waiter was so appealing that Luhan’s veins practically screamed shag the moment he laid his eyes on the young boy. But still it might become a distraction from his work and he wouldn’t want that, it’s best if he could just get back to his own job.  
Hurriedly buttoning his shirt again Luhan said, “I should just go back to work then.”  
“You still have 7 minutes to spare.” Sehun looked at the other man with an amused look on his face. “Perhaps you don’t want to be in the same room as me? Seeing that we are all alone, I could just do whatever I want with you.”  
Luhan’s hand hovered over the door knob, before he could stop himself he turned around to face Sehun then burst out, “What the hell do you want Sehun? Can you just stop all the dirty talk?”  
“Why, does it affect you?” Sehun strode towards the former; he was like a predator rounding his prey.  
“It doesn’t matter. I just don’t want to be confused about this.”  
Sehun was in front of him now and Luhan could not do anything but gape, for he was cornered by the former. “What’s there to be confused about?” Sehun placed a hand on Luhan’s nape, “I want you and I’m simply stating my interest.”  
Sehun lingered close to Luhan’s lips, he was waiting for the latter to push him away or worse punch him but when it was obvious that the older man wanted this as much as Sehun did, the latter finally placed his lips over the other man’s.   
The kisses started as a soft peck, just enough to get the feel of each other’s pliant lips. But when mouths open to exploring tongues it turned everything into journeying of hot caverns of mouth and rows of teeth. Luhan unintentionally snaked his hands past the other man’s chest and finally knitted his fingers together around Sehun’s nape.  
The latter pushed the older man harder against the wooden door; he secured Luhan’s hips in a tight hold. Gradually, Sehun started to move his lips lower until he was able to savor the large expanse of Luhan’s milky white neck. The younger man nipped at Luhan’s flesh, which forced out a series of filthy moans from the latter’s mouth.  
Luhan held unto Sehun tighter, forcing the line of their bodies closer and giving their erections a bit friction. The latter grinded his crotch hard against Luhan’s, the sensation caused the two of them to release gasps of pleasure.  
Sehun pulled back a bit then looked at Luhan saying, “How far are we going to take this?”  
The older man did not offer any kind of answer, instead he pulled the younger close and kissed him hard on the lips while his hands moved down to unbutton Sehun’s shirt. Luhan continued to rut hard against Sehun, while the latter also made a move to take off the former’s shirt.   
Once the vast expanse of Luhan’s chest was exposed, Sehun trailed his kisses all the way down to the other man’s chest. The younger man rolled Luhan’s nipples on his lips causing the latter to let out a loud gasp.  
Sehun continued all the way down, kneeling then licking the visible line of the older man’s abs and gently biting the protruding bones of his hips. Cold fingers graze skin as Sehun makes a move to open the fly of Luhan’s jeans, the older man could not do anything except pull at the younger man’s hair.  
Sehun found himself face to face with Luhan’s engorged length. He gently cupped it through the thin cotton of the latter’s boxers, and his hand was later replaced by his mouth. Luhan suddenly pulled Sehun up, the reason being that he was afraid that the things the younger man did to him might cause sensory overload. He thought that it’s his turn to give pleasure to the person he was with.  
The older man turned their positions around, with Sehun against the unyielding door; Luhan closed in on the other man and continued the unfinished task of taking his top off. His hand snaked in to get a better feel of the younger man’s muscular body, slowly running his hands up and down the man’s sides. And then he ventured down until he reached the waistband of Sehun’s jeans; he slipped his fingers in, just enough to lightly touch the latter’s hip bones.  
Sehun ached from the tease of the older man’s hands, his hips bucked up against the other in their own volition. He wanted nothing but to be inside Luhan and fuck him until they’re both numb, all this foreplay was making him frustrated but at the same time he liked being taunted this way. Nobody ever dared to do this to him; no one ever had the resistance Luhan possessed. The younger man decided to shake these thoughts off and find better purpose for his hands which were clutching uselessly at Luhan’s shoulders. He made his way towards the fly of Luhan’s jeans and popped the button open. It amazed Sehun how deft his fingers were even though his body felt like it’s about to lose strength with the way Luhan was nipping at his collarbone and cupping his hard-on through the fabric of his jeans. It was Luhan’s jeans that were pushed and bunched down the ankles first, it doesn’t seem fair but it did not matter anyway. Minutes later both men were halfway naked, jeans finally thrown somewhere to the side, the strain of their erections forming wet patches on each of their boxer briefs as they shamelessly rubbed against each other.  
Sehun might’ve realized that their encounter was taking too long and thus he slipped a hand into the elastic band of the other man’s boxers and tugged it down until it came off. The younger man hitched Luhan’s legs and wrapped it around his waist to gain better access into the man’s hole.  
Fingers slick with Luhan’s saliva, the younger man slowly scissors him open, preparing the other man with care and a hint of haste. When all three fingers fit and was pulled out, Luhan did not even hesitate to wrap his legs around the younger man as the latter primed to penetrate him.   
The first breach was a bit painful and it made Luhan let out a deep moan and Sehun a quiet hiss. The latter’s length slowly went in inch by inch until he was able to fill Luhan to the hilt. The moment the younger man felt the tight heat against his manhood, he wanted nothing more but to thrust into that warmth and have his desires fulfilled; but he restrained himself from doing so for he did not want to the other man to get hurt.  
“Move.” Luhan choked out when he felt that he was ready for the relenting assault that is Oh Sehun. He wanted this end quickly but at the same time he also hoped for things to last longer, he knows that the bliss won’t have any chance of being repeated, at least he thought so.  
Sehun’s groans grew louder and louder as he continued to push in and out of Luhan. The muscles around the former’s member growing tight with each pass. The younger suddenly made a move to reverse their position and place Luhan against the wall rendering Sehun to have better leverage to fuck the older man even harder.  
Luhan felt like his gut is being wrenched by the pleasure-pain brought about by Sehun plunging in and out of him. As the younger man’s movements get faster and more erratic, the older can’t help but want to scream out; but he doesn’t, for the fear of being caught out. Instead, he leaned forward and bit unto the other man’s shoulders, trying to smother the sounds he was making though a few bits escape.  
For Sehun, hearing the older man undone by his ministrations was like music to his ears; the small mewls and moans, pushing him further into the edge. The knots in their stomachs get tighter and finally the inevitable came, they had their orgasms simultaneously, both their visions blotted out and their bodies were rigid and quivering. Despite all this, the relief and the euphoria that came along were nothing short of amazing.  
A moment later, Sehun slipped off Luhan and carefully placed the latter back on his feet. The older man immediately sought out his clothing and quickly placed the articles back on. He was about to leave to locker room when the younger man caught his wrist and said, “I want to talk to you later, can we meet up after our shift is done?”  
Luhan did nothing but nod and then hurriedly went to back to his unfinished work.  
Five days later and Luhan was still slaving over his betrayal to Sehun. After the younger man asked Luhan to meet him after work, he decided to leave secretly instead of staying behind to wait for the younger.  
The next day, Sehun did not come to work. The same thing happened for the next three days and Luhan started to think that maybe what happened was just a product of his imagination. Until he found out that, Oh Sehun, the new waiter was actually the owner’s son.   
Luhan was about to go and entertain the person who just entered when he realized that the person was none other than, Oh Sehun. He inclined his head to the side and gave an expression of nonchalance then went back to the kitchen to find some food that needed serving.  
Sehun found the other man’s action odd and a bit disappointing. But he shrugged this off and proceeded to the cashier’s desk. His primary purpose for being here was to check on the ledgers that his father asked him to reevaluate. It wasn’t because he wanted to see Luhan (okay, partly because he wanted to see Luhan). He tried to return his attention to the books he was verifying.  
Honestly, Luhan was a bit guilty for abandoning Sehun last week. Pushing down these feelings was easy because the other man wasn’t around, but now that he was here, Luhan could not help but feel wistful. He placed down the food in front of the lady he was serving and gave that woman a small smile. She smiled back, which was actually a flirtatious one. Luhan gave her one lingering look then went on to tend to another costumer.  
That little moment was not missed by Sehun’s sharp eye; he suddenly felt a pang of jealousy at the sight. All he wanted to do was shove a handful of ground pepper to that girl’s mouth. Though, he realized a minute later that it was such a childish thing to do. So then, he decided to leave the books he had and went on to confront Luhan.  
“Luhan, are you busy?” Sehun stared at the other man’s back. The older man was surprised by the other man’s voice and flinched before he turned to face the person behind him.   
“No, not really.” The older man tried very hard to keep his neutral. He did not want to give Sehun any hint that he was actually felt kind of guilty after what he did to him.  
“Can we talk?” Sehun did not like how Luhan seemed unaffected by this; the former had a hard time figuring out why the latter was acting the way he was.  
Luhan on the other hand, can’t bear to stand near the younger man for more than 5 minutes, he feels like Sehun might jump on him or maybe the other way around. Nonetheless, everything is just equated to fucking when it comes to Oh Sehun. But he had no choice, this man was technically his boss and some of their co-workers were giving them curious glances. “About what?”  
Sehun just dragged the older man along and proceeded to the back of the building. Luhan followed without a word of protest. He did not even try to free his hand from the younger man’s grip. He didn’t want to act like those girls on television and he reluctantly admits that he likes Sehun’s hand wrapped around his wrist.  
“Why are you flirting with that costumer?”Sehun cleared his throat then continued, “You do realize that it is against the rules right?”  
Luhan scoffed then said, “I didn’t flirt with her, you must have seen wrong sir.”  
“You gave her a smile, isn’t that evidence enough?”  
“Excuse me, that wasn’t flirting. This restaurant boasts of its friendly service and I believe that smiling while serving food is a part of that, it is out of my hand how the customer reacts to that.” When he saw the flash of anger in the younger man’s eyes vanish, Luhan knew that he had won.   
Since it seemed like Sehun had nothing more to say, the other decided to head back to the restaurant. But the question the younger man asked had him halting his tracks.  
“Why didn’t you meet me that night?” Sehun sounded a bit pitiful and a part accusing.  
“Didn’t you think that maybe I did not want to talk to someone I randomly had sex with in a locker room?” Luhan felt a mixture of guilt and reproach well up in his being.  
Sehun raked his hair with his both hands then said, “If that was the case, then why didn’t you just say no instead of nodding?”  
“I thought that you were just fooling around and if I said no, then you will demand an answer and at that moment, I was too tired to even try and make up one.” Luhan sounded a bit breathless; he must admit that the way the younger man’s hair became tousled after his hands ran through it, was doing incredible things to his imagination.  
“You think I’m demanding?”  
The corners of the older man’s mouth twisted wryly, “Yeah, you seem like a person who always gets what he wants and has to ask for reasons why his wants are not given.”  
The younger man sounded even more frustrated as he retorted, “Seem? See, there’s the word, seem there; that means that what you think isn’t confirmed yet, and that you’re not sure. So tell me Luhan, how can you judge me that way?”  
“Come on, Sehun. We’re both old enough to be able to differentiate what from whom.”  
Sehun was suddenly overcome by a strong urge to scream at Luhan while saying, ‘I actually wanted to talk to you and tell you that we should date but you blew me off without even trying to know who I really am!’ In the end though, he realized that saying those words might scare the other man off and therefore eliminate any chance of them being together. And so, the younger man ended up walking out on Luhan and went back to the records he MUST check.  
For two weeks, Luhan and Sehun worked together in the same place without even bothering each other. Even if Sehun was back to his waiter job and that meant that there are a lot of chances of them bumping into each other, still it was evident that both men tried really hard to avoid such circumstances.  
This state however, changed when Luhan saw Sehun flirting with another girl. It was after the lunch rush hour, Luhan was out about to clean the tables used by hoards of customers, when he saw the younger man with a girl. They looked close; the said woman even leaned in to playfully swat Sehun’s arms. They laughed at some joke the other man said and the touches on the man’s arm continued. There came a point when Luhan became tired of seeing the two flirting, so he stomped all the way to the kitchen carrying a basket full of dirty plates, used utensils and glasses.  
“Working hard Luhan?” His co-worker Lay, taunted him as he went back and forth the dining area and the kitchen still bearing large amounts of dirty eating implements.   
Luhan let out a grunt before placing the last batch of the dirty stuff from the tables. “Yes, some days we have to.” The other man gave him a knowing smile before retrieving the utensils to wash them. So, maybe Luhan was lying, he knew that he was only working this hard because he wanted to have something where he can let out all the sudden angry feelings welling up in him.  
Employees from the restaurant slowly filtered out the building as the night got deeper. Luhan thought that he was the only one left and therefore is obliged to close up. So, when he saw Sehun walking his way, the older man couldn’t be more surprised. No words came out of Luhan’s mouth; instead he quickly trudged to meet the younger man halfway and pushed him up against the wall then kissed him torridly. The fear of getting caught was not present for they both knew no one will be there to witness what they are doing.  
Nevertheless, Luhan’s actions surprised the other man yet such fact did not stop him from responding and intertwining his tongue with the older man’s. Sehun unconsciously placed his hands on Luhan’s hips and molded them into his hipbones. It had been weeks since their last encounter, and since then the younger’s hands always itched to get a feel of the older man’s lightly muscled body, to caress the soft skin and to hear his honey-trickled moans.  
Sometime later, Sehun felt Luhan’s hands on his shoulders and was later pushed away. Though, he did not want to part, the younger man just let the other be because he thought that the latter needed some space to compose himself.  
“Let’s stop.” Luhan gasped against Sehun’s mouth. He pushed the latter further away. “I’m so sorry.” The older man ran away and Sehun was left there standing, with his thoughts and feelings in uneventful disarray. It seems like this scenario keeps happening over and over again.  
It was a matter of minutes before Sehun could get his wits back and chase after the other man, “Luhan, wait up!” The younger man caught the older by the wrist. Luhan was surprised by how Sehun was able to run so fast.  
Luhan faced Sehun with wary eyes; he can never dare explain why he initiated such contact with him.   
“Why did you run away?” The younger man asked, still holding the other’s wrist tightly.  
However, Luhan did not have the guts to tell Sehun that the reason why he kissed him was because he was so jealous with that girl the other man was talking to earlier. The former’s inner beast wanted to mark Sehun as his; it was too late when he realized that he could not do so, not when Sehun was the son of the owner of the place which served as his salvation.  
“Luhan, please answer me.” The younger man’s imploring voice made Luhan look up and check whether the other was sincere or not. All he could see in Sehun’s eyes were apprehension and worry. This made Luhan feel like such a bastard for making the other man hurt and confused.  
The older man forced a smirk on then said, “Can I just play a bit? Like you did?”  
All the visible emotion plastered on Sehun’s face vanished and he looked at Luhan as if the older man just stabbed him to death. He immediately released his grip from the latter’s wrist before he walked away without another word. Luhan suddenly felt guilty, like he was the one responsible for the holocaust.  
\--  
It was closing time and Luhan stood in front of the restaurant’s backdoor, thinking about how this is the first time in his entire existence that he let his guilt take over him, that is if his plan pushes through.  
The door finally flew open and it revealed a tired-looking Oh Sehun, who was apparently surprised by the older man’s sudden appearance. It seemed like the younger developed some kind of trauma when he encountered the other man like this which was mainly the reason why he immediately walked away from him.  
“Sehun, wait!” Luhan blocked the younger’s path and seconds later he realized that such action made the two of them stand so close to each other.  
“What do you want?” The tone Sehun’s voice had taken made Luhan want to shiver not from arousal but from its aloofness.  
Luhan wracked his brains for a reason, for THAT reason. “Um, I… I’m sorry for everything I said that night.”   
The younger man just raised a brow at him then asked, “What night?”  
“Of course you would pretend that you don’t remember.” Luhan smiled a bit then continued, “But still, I want to apologize for being such a bitch to you and for suddenly kissing you.”  
Sehun’s face visibly lit up, mirroring how he felt on the inside. He smiled radiantly at the older man before saying, “Okay.” He cleared his throat and he looked like someone who wanted to say something more and knowing him, he did. “Though, I thought of apologizing about what happened in the locker room, I don’t actually regret it and most times doing so will just evoke another bout of anger.”  
This made Luhan laugh loudly, like the unattractive full blown kind where you just chortle till your sides hurt kind. It was a relief too that the younger man seemed to be amused by this as well.  
Luhan knew that he should stop laughing, God knows how unattractive he looked with his face all scrunched up with the wrinkles underneath his eyes showing. Contrary, to what the older man thought, the younger seemed to be smitten by the way the other laughed. The sound of it warmed his heart in the most peculiar way.  
When the former finally had himself under control he asked, “So does this mean we can be friends now?”  
Sehun did not bestow him any answer other than a meek nod. Then there he was again, stepping close to Luhan’s personal space; the younger can’t help but feel an immense want to kiss the other after he saw how beautiful he looked when he laughed.  
It was a good thing that Luhan learned to use self-control at appropriate times, if not he and Sehun would’ve been in another liplock.   
“Stop,” The older pushed Sehun by the chest. “Friends should not do things like this, remember?”  
Sehun immediately stepped back and murmured his apologies.  
“I should get going. You should head home too.” Luhan gave the younger a wave and walked off to the direction of the bus stop.  
\--  
Days in the workplace were lighter for both men, since there wasn’t any form of antagonizing present. The two would exchange an occasional smile and if time would permit, small talks, which usually involved commonplace pleasantries. Sehun stopped working as a waiter all together and focused on the establishment’s finances.   
Though both agreed to be friends, anyone with eyes could see that Sehun wanted them to be more than that. Judging from the way he would look at the older man with a mixture of longing and apprehension and the way he would wait for Luhan to finish closing the store then walk him all the way to the bus stop despite the older man’s protests.  
\--  
Luhan was just about to go and take his break when Sehun accosted him by holding unto his forearms. The older looked at Sehun with much expectancy, while the latter pretty much looked like he was about to go and take a dive at something frigid.  
When the younger man finally gathered enough strength, he looked at the Luhan right in the eyes and asked, “Do you want to grab some ice cream after work?”  
Luhan did not know how to answer, while Sehun held his breath as he waited for an affirmation.  
As much as Luhan wanted to keep things between him and Sehun platonic, he still can’t help but feel giddy when the younger man asked him out. He was yet to answer when the younger man suddenly spluttered out,   
“Or maybe we can go for coffee, if um… you think that ice cream is a bit childish or we can have both though, its fine…”  
The older man interrupted the other by saying, “Hey, Sehun calm down.” There came an amused turn of his lips before he continued, “I agree to the ice cream thing and the coffee too. Anything sounds fine.”  
Sehun let out a huge sigh of relief the moment he heard Luhan’s answer. “Okay then. Let’s go later, since its Friday we can relax and all.”  
Luhan beamed brightly at the other before proceeding to take his break. While Sehun was definitely having a mini heart attack the moment the other man agreed to go out with him. It wasn’t technically a date but it’s definitely a good start for him. He will win over Luhan, eventually.  
\--  
The two ended up in a relatively quiet ice cream parlor a few blocks away from their workplace, they both thought though ice cream sounds a bit childish, but who can resist the sweetness and the coldness of such treat?  
“So, I presume you’re the type of person who loves weird flavored ice cream?” Sehun asked while eyeing Luhan’s choice of flavor, mango-nutella.   
Luhan looked at the younger man with fake indignation then replied, “Yeah, and you’re that child that will always stick to chocolate because you’re too scared to try other flavors.”  
“Yah! I’m not a child.” Sehun tried to reach over the table to flick the older man’s forehead.  
Luhan immediately swayed to his side and narrowly avoided Sehun’s attack. “Yes you are, a chocolate loving child at that.”  
The younger pouted a bit then suddenly laughed, Sehun seemed to notice that he always has the urge to just smile when he was around Luhan. The former continued to chortle and caused bits of the ice cream he was eating to splatter all over the table.  
The older man immediately grabbed some tissue from the dispenser then handed some to Sehun. “Gee, Sehun you’re definitely a kid.”  
The younger man wiped the corners of his mouth, he stopped laughing now but there’s still happiness dancing in his eyes.  
After that, Luhan ensued to eating his ice cream silently, he thought that maybe just maybe, he fell for Sehun a bit because of his unguarded smiles, but he shook those thoughts off for he knew that it would lead him nowhere.  
For Sehun, that night was a perfect start if he were to push through his plans of dating the other man. However, being the hormonal person that he is, he could not help but give Luhan a kiss on the cheek when they were at the older man’s doorstep.  
Luhan staggered back a bit, clearly surprised by Sehun’s actions, “Whoa! Um, thank you I guess?”  
Sehun just gave out a nervous snicker then replied, “Good night Luhan.” The younger man patted the Luhan’s shoulders before turning to leave.   
\--  
Time and time again, Sehun would ask Luhan to ‘hang out’ at this certain shop he discovered. At first, Luhan would decline. He thought that, that one time when they ate ice cream was enough. He did not want to suddenly go on too many dates with Sehun then realize that he had fallen too hard for the man.   
He did not especially want that, because being with Sehun is like crossing a very distinctive boundary line.  
\--  
“Hey, Luhan!” Sehun felt his breath catch as he took in the sight of the older man looking at him. “Do you want to go this crepe store I’ve been raving about?” The younger man felt the familiar feeling of disappointment creep into him; he knew that Luhan would refuse his offer, again.  
“Yeah, sure.” The older man’s warm smile inexplicably made Sehun’s day brighter, more so when he realized that Luhan actually agreed to his invitation.  
Sehun tried his best to school his features into calm and collected one but really he’s jumping up and down on the inside, “So, we’ll see each other Saturday? At 9:00 am?”  
“Okay.” Luhan was still smiling at Sehun, not minding one bit whether or not his face was hurting from smiling too hard. “I need to go back to work.” Luhan motioned to the dining hall and started to walk away from the other.   
The two men may have or have not noticed it but they both wore an identical goofy grin as they worked through the restaurant that day.  
\--  
Luhan knew that he should stress himself over a single ‘hang out’ session with Sehun. But for some unknown reason, he wanted to look his best; he went through more or less twenty shirts and five different pants. In the end he settled for a pair of khaki slacks and some graphic tee he did not remember buying.  
Sehun’s face visibly lit up as he saw Luhan walk towards him. The younger man thought that he should get used to his heart fluttering wildly whenever the other man was around. He never intended for it to drag this long, he thought that he could get over his fixation on Luhan if he was able to fuck him. But as old as the entire cliché plot goes, when one is given something they’ll want to have something more.  
“Shall we go inside?” Luhan asked the younger man. Sehun was caught off guard by the radiant smile the older man flashed at him that all he could do was nod and follow the man inside.  
When both of them were seated in one of the shops cozy booths with two plates of choco and strawberry crepes in front of them, Sehun decided to let his curious side take over and ask, “Why did you agree to go with me this time?”  
Luhan quirked an eyebrow at the younger man, which prompted the latter to elaborate, “It’s just that I asked you many times in the past but you always had an excuse.”  
“Oh that.” Luhan’s cheeks were tinted pink; he kept mum as he thought things over. He did not have a sensible answer to Sehun’s question, he did not know what came over him that day when he said ‘yes’ to his invitation, maybe it was the crepes or he too wanted to go out with Sehun again.  
Luhan cleared his throat before saying, “I don’t know, maybe because I wanted to eat crepes.” Uncertainty was underlining Luhan’s very statement, and so mentally he chided himself for being so weak when it comes to Sehun.  
Sehun smiled warmly at him then said, “Aren’t crepes the best?”  
The older man could only nod in return, still apprehensive at how understanding Sehun seemed to be. They ate in silence with Sehun stealing glances at the older man and Luhan pretending not notice the longing in the younger man’s eyes. It’s weird but Luhan somehow finds himself wanting to be with Sehun too.  
The two decided to walk around town for a bit after eating crepes. They trudged on without any knowledge of where they were heading because they were so busy talking; getting to know each other as Sehun would like to phrase it.  
The stopped in front of a pub and with Luhan’s urging they entered the establishment. The older man was just about to order a pint of beer for both of them when Sehun halted Luhan by the wrist then said, “Are you sure about this?”  
Luhan just smiled at him cheekily before asking, “Why, you haven’t tried drinking before?”  
“No, of course I did. I just…” I might get drunk around you and will probably do things that we wouldn’t want to happen. Sehun remained blank for a second before giving in when he saw the other man’s puppy dog eyes. “Okay fine, but not too much okay?”  
The older man just shrugged and handed a mug of beer at the younger. “Let’s just enjoy shall we?”  
Sehun took a quick swig then eyed Luhan with curiosity. He asked himself whether the older man’s actions meant that he wanted the same thing as he did but then the younger realized that Luhan is unpredictable as hell and so he just settled on ‘enjoying’ whatever that meant in the older man’s context.  
An hour later the two men had already downed seven bottles together, four of them was finished by Luhan the rest was guzzled by the younger. When both decided to call it a night, Sehun accompanied Luhan home, because the former thought that the latter wasn’t sober enough to brave the streets of Seoul.  
Upon reaching the older man’s doorstep, Sehun suddenly found himself yanked by the nape with his lips captured in a hurried kiss. The younger man just went with what the older man wanted. He presumed that Luhan just had too much beer in his system that coherent thoughts weren’t plausible.   
Sehun’s mind was far too clouded with lust to even care about how this will affect the previous state of their relationship. He just surged on with matched steps towards the older man’s bedroom.  
A flurry of clothes was tossed in every direction leaving the two of them bare, every curve and crevice of body exposed. Sehun made use of this time to feel every single muscle in Luhan’s body, the younger man’s hands skimming their way all throughout the older man’s chest, navel, arms and lastly his jaw.  
The younger man halted and just looked into the other man’s eyes. He thought they could stay this way until who-knows-when but Luhan’s sudden demand brought him back to present, “What are you looking at Sehun?”  
Sehun was internally thankful that the older man spoke up or else he would’ve had a one way trip to falling in love with Luhan.  
The former wanted to call it lovemaking, but judging from the way the older man goes from fiery and sexy to distant, he decided to just settle with vanilla sex.  
Sehun prepared Luhan as if he was some kind of precious stone one would not dream of breaking. The younger man’s thrusts were slow and precise. He was reacquainting himself with the tightness of the older man’s walls, the sound of Luhan’s breathy whimpers and moans. Though he was constricted by a condom, Sehun can’t help but bask in the friction of their bodies; his slow plunges drove Luhan to the point of near insanity and had him constantly commanding the younger man to go faster.  
And though Sehun wants this to last very very long they will inevitably reach the edge, he dragged this encounter long enough that when their respective orgasms came, it was nothing short of mind blowing.  
The two men laid side by side, both sated but the other one was confused while the other was wistful. One will just have to guess who’s-who but one thing is for sure, when Sehun made a move to snuggle against the other man, both of them felt slotted, complete but none of them wanted to acknowledge that fact, yet.  
\--  
Waking up next to Sehun was such a shock to Luhan, especially when they’re pressed tightly against each other with almost no room for breathing. When the latter made a move to get up, he did not meet any resistance and so he went on to put on something, his boxers at least. Before he went out of the room, he turned back to glance at the Sehun’s sleeping form and was immediately arrested by warmth and the want to take care of the man. The thought became a deciding factor which led the older man to cooking breakfast.  
Luhan was busy fiddling with the kettle that he did not hear Sehun wake up and come to the kitchen. “Hey, you’re making breakfast.” The former was so startled he almost touched the kettle’s hot surface.  
The younger saw what happened and immediately went to Luhan’s side, “Are you okay?” Sehun unconsciously grabbed the other man’s hand and examined it for injuries.   
Luhan immediately retracted his hand from Sehun’s hold as if he was burned by the latter’s touch. “I’m fine Sehun, don’t fuss.” He turned to the kettle to turn it off then said, “Why don’t you prepare the cutlery and plates for me?”  
Sehun immediately fetched what was asked, as if he knew his way around the entire apartment even though this was his first time here. He also went on to set the table as he waited for Luhan to finish what he was cooking.  
They alternated between eating and talking about everything but what they did last night. The light atmosphere made Sehun think that everything was finally looking up.  
\--  
The younger man honestly expected a cold shoulder from the older when Monday rolled around. What he did not expect is Luhan not showing up for work. After the breakfast he had with the older man, Sehun just got dressed and bid him goodbye, there had been no other encounter or communication after that.  
Luhan’s absence bothered Sehun so much, the latter had a sudden urge to go over the former’s house just to check if he was okay and so, he did precisely that.  
It took the younger man several minutes before he had the balls to actually ring Luhan’s doorbell. Sehun knew that he looked like a severed idiot standing outside the door for so long.  
When the older man opened the door, his features gave away surprise. “What are you doing here Sehun?” He asked as he cleared the way so that the other man can enter.  
“I just wanted to check on you.” Sehun refused to meet Luhan’s eyes, “You did not come to work today, so I was worried.”  
“I’m sorry I was AWOL. I just got a bit sick, so I decided to rest.” Luhan motioned for the younger to sit down before making a move towards the apartment’s kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”  
Sehun shook his head then asked, “Are you okay? Do you still feel sick?”  
“I’m much better now, thank you for your concern.”  
Luhan just stood in the middle of the adjoined kitchen and living room, looking at Sehun like he was some sort of miracle.  
As if guided by his legs, the latter suddenly stood up and walked towards the other man. He enveloped Luhan in a hug and whispered in his ear, “Don’t make me worry like that again. I thought you were going to leave me and for some reason I hate that thought.”  
They fall into a routine. Luhan working his way through his shift while Sehun alternates between watching the former and managing the restaurant.  
Thoughts about the two of them hugging always cross Luhan’s mind, he tried his best to shake them off especially with the upcoming employee evaluation. He gave so much importance to this specific occurrence because he needed this job to support his meager needs. Not that he had big responsibilities or anything; it’s just that his parents cut him off because they were so disappointed in his decision to go soul searching instead of finishing his bachelor’s degree. Honestly, he was still struggling to discover what he really wants and so being a waiter will do for now.  
Luhan was getting ready to leave after the end of his shift when Sehun appeared out of nowhere. This shocked the older man out of his wits.   
“Gosh, Sehun you always appear out of nowhere.”  
The younger man scratched the back of neck before saying, “Sorry, I must have scared you.” He looked nervous, his eyes darted everywhere refusing to meet Luhan’s. “Do you have anywhere to be tomorrow?”  
Luhan looked thoughtful for a short while, presumably thinking about his plans for the next day. “Ah, I have to meet someone tomorrow. A friend of mine really needs my help; she says it’s really urgent so I can’t decline. Did you want my help or something?”  
Sehun did his best to hide the flurry of anger he felt the moment he heard about the other man’s plans. “Nothing, I just wanted to know how you’ll spend your day-off.” He still could shake off the mix of anger and disappointment gnawing at his being right now.  
“Oh, right then.” Luhan smiled at him before turning to leave. “Bye, see you around Sehun.”  
Sehun could only hang his head low and mumble a small ‘bye’.  
\--  
The thought of Luhan being with someone else haunted Sehun the entire day. He wanted to know that person wanted from the former, and he barely overcame the tempting thought of texting the other man and asking him of his whereabouts.  
He tried to take his mind off things by checking the restaurant’s inventories and sales reports; he even went as far as rechecking the preparations for the upcoming employee evaluation. But none of these helped him erase Luhan from his mind.  
Frustrated, Sehun decided to go out of his apartment and take a walk. The endeavor is practically aimless; such may explain why he found himself in front of Luhan’s apartment complex. This isn’t some sort of miracle though. The other man’s flat was only about 5 blocks away from his own, but the baffling part was, the fact that even his subconscious thoughts are all about Luhan.  
Deciding that he might as well make use of this occurrence, he decided to go up and check if the older man is already home, and just when he is about to press the doorbell, a familiar voice called out to him.  
“Sehun?”  
He had no choice but to face the person calling him. “Luhan, hey I just wanted to check if you were home, um, it’s not that I’m stalking you, I just wanted to know if you’re safe and I should stop talking now, sorry…”  
The older man lightly chuckled at the younger’s monologue and said, “It’s fine Sehun. I’m home safe so you should not worry, I may not look the part but I can totally handle myself well.”  
Sehun nodded then opted to steer the conversation to a different direction, “So, did you get to help your friend?”  
Luhan did not fail to notice the slight bitterness in the other man’s tone, but nonetheless he still answered, “Yeah, I guess she’s all settled now.”  
They stood outside the apartment complex, staring at each other for an odd period of time, until a cold breeze blew against them and Sehun noticed that Luhan was shivering from the cold.   
“You should go in now.”  
Luhan smiled at him and gave him a brief gesture of goodbye. He was in the middle of opening the main door, when he looked back at the man still standing behind him and asked, “Do you want to come in?”  
\--  
Intermission (because I suddenly got the urge to bring Yixing back into the story):  
Lay’s hands were engaged in hurried movements as he kept the plates in order so that he leave the restaurant already and just have his precious rest time.  
He was startled when he heard a loud noise coming from the dining area; he immediately dried his hands and checked the sound’s origin.  
There he saw a person with his back turned away from him and was seemingly checking something from the cash register. Only one thing registered in his mind, this person must be burglar.  
“Hey! What are you doing mister?” Lay tried hard to make his voice sound strong but a hint of fear escaped.  
The said person turned around and made his way toward him, he could not make out the person’s features and he knows that he should turn on some of the lights but his feet were glued in place.  
What surprised him was the fact that, the silhouette of the man suddenly made a right turn towards the location of the light switch, and this made him wonder why a thief would do such thing.  
To his surprise, it was that one person he had been crushing one since forever. It was Sehun’s brother, Suho.  
“Lay? I’m sorry if I scared you.” The other man flashed a megawatt smile at Lay that had him gasping for breath on the inside.  
Lay shook his head, almost unable to form a coherent response. Suho stepped closer toward him and asked another question, “Were you really that scared? You thought I was burglar right?” Then the latter’s hands suddenly held on to Lay’s shoulders.  
He visible shook himself and pried the other man’s hands off of him. “I’m fine. What are you doing here? It’s already late.”  
“Father asked me to pick up some restaurant files, my younger brother suddenly disappeared from the face of the Earth.” Suho let out a timidly laugh as he continued to look at the other.  
Lay, on the other hand opted to nod and stare back. They remained rooted on the spot, seemingly careful not break the moment they found themselves in. But the sudden shrill of a mobile phone broke their spell.  
Suho smiled apologetically and went on the answer his phone. “Hello babe? Where have you been?”  
Upon hearing this, Lay immediately went back to the kitchen to continue what he was doing. He felt a mixture of jealousy and disappointment building up within him. He felt like a fool for even thinking that he had a shot at being with Suho, who obviously was way out of his league, his life did not work like the dramas that were on T.V. The prospect of Suho liking the same gender would be close to nothing. And so with all these things swimming in his mind, he continued to keep the utensils and eventually close the establishment.  
Sehun could not grasp why the other man invited him in, and so he sat there like a potted plant and gaped at Luhan preparing some semblance of dinner. The former tried to come up with some kind of explanation as to why he was requested by the older man to join him in his flat. However, his reverie was disrupted by Luhan calling him to eat.  
“I take it you haven’t had dinner yet?” The older man asked.  
Sehun nodded meekly as he walked towards the small dining table for two. “Are you sure you want me to eat?”  
Luhan was surprised the man’s incredulous question before heading towards him and pushing him by the shoulders to sit down. “Of course, I was the one who invited you over you know.”  
The younger man happily started eating after hearing those words.  
The meal was awfully silent and awkward but Luhan’s sudden question broke the stillness, “How does it taste?”  
Sehun let out an exclamation of delight as licked off the remnants of sauce on his spoon. “It’s really good, have you considered being a chef?”  
Luhan laughed at this question and said, “Mixed noodles isn’t that hard to make you know.”  
“Well, it is if your name is Oh Sehun.” The younger man smiled a bit before continuing, “I can’t even fry eggs without burning the entire kitchen.”  
The older raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously? You should learn how to cook so that you can enjoy home cooked meals.”  
“That’s what the restaurant is there for right?”  
Luhan clicked his tongue at Sehun’s statement, “You know what, I will to teach you how to cook whether you want to or not.”  
Upon hearing this, the latter was elated. He could not wait to spend more time with Luhan. “Okay, if that’s what you want but don’t go all ‘I give up’ on me if I didn’t succeed in a few tries.”  
“Trust me Sehun, I don’t give up so easily.” Luhan looked at the younger man with determined eyes.  
Sehun conceded saying, “Let’s see then.  
\--  
Their cooking lessons start a week later, with the two of them using each other’s kitchens alternately.  
Luhan’s labors weren’t fruitless at all. The younger man actually learned how to drizzle oil properly and how to do basic sautéing. It was a Saturday, they were in the middle of a cooking lesson (in Sehun’s house this time), where the older was teaching the younger how to make stew.  
“Luhan, you do realize that the order of adding the vegetables won’t make much of difference right?”   
The other man looked at Sehun with so much contempt while saying, “Trust me Sehun it does.” Upon seeing Luhan’s narrowed eyes, the younger immediately closed his mouth and went back to the task he had at hand.  
Later when the two of them are seated across each other, enjoying a warm bowl of stew, Luhan remembered something that he thought he should talk to Sehun about, “Hey Sehun, I noticed that you never called me ‘hyung’.”  
Sehun looked up from his bowl and raised an eyebrow, “You’re older than me?”  
“How old are you then?”  
Sehun placed down his utensils and gave off a cocky look, “twenty-one”  
“Well, I’m 25.” Luhan returned the same smug look.  
The other gave him a shocked look, “You’re 25? You certainly don’t look the part.”  
“If that’s your way of saying that I have a baby face, thank you then I get that a lot.” Luhan batted his lashes at Sehun, who almost choked on his stew. He did not expect that the older man’s simple action would have so much effect on him.  
He cleared his throat before declaring, “Should I call you hyung then?”  
“Please do.” Luhan’s smile was so bright that Sehun wouldn’t mind if he started calling the other man hyung.  
\--  
It was one hot summer day and Luhan for all his purposes still could not figure out what he wants to do with his life; he was quite contented with serving people with smiles and sometimes getting a chance to assist in the kitchen because the chefs were nice like that.  
He just finished jotting down a costumer’s order when he saw Sehun flirting with an unknown girl. Luhan’s bright mood suddenly turned sour upon the sight. It always does whenever he sees the other man talking too intimately with another person. Little did he know that the younger felt exactly the same whenever he gives so much as a smile to the people he serves.  
After the incident, Luhan became so grouchy all day. For him, smiling was just like an involuntary stretch of face, so that he could pretend that he wasn’t boiling with anger inside. After his shift ended, he was accosted by the younger man just as he was about to leave.  
“Do you have spare time? I suddenly got the urge to cook.” Sehun asked whilst latching unto Luhan’s forearm.  
Luhan did not know why his grouchy self was uplifted by the younger man’s offer, but he still chose to sort of reject the younger as payback for the flirting he did earlier, “I’m pretty sure I taught you enough that you’ll be able to whip up at least an instant ramen.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.” Sehun’s crestfallen expression wiped away the any trace of the older man’s annoyance. The former looked like a puppy kicked too hard and one could not help but want to comfort that said puppy.  
This logic may be the main reason why Luhan asked this certain question, “You want to go to the carnival with me this weekend?”  
\--  
Sehun would be lying if said that he did not expect the other man to suddenly reject him. Luhan was so unpredictable that he decided to just take whatever he could get from the man. One minute his absolutely aloof and cold, then the next he’s so caring and warm.  
And so nothing could have prepared Oh Sehun from Luhan’s invitation to the carnival. He gaped like a helpless fish for a while before saying, “Yeah, sure.” In an effortlessly cool manner (yeah right).  
Luhan then flashed his signature silly smile at him and bid his farewell. Sehun was still so stunned that he could only call out, “See you later.” with an awkward wave of hand at the end.  
Luhan was standing at carnival’s entrance for something like 10 minutes, thoughts of Sehun not keeping their appointment slowly invading his mind. That might explain the relief that flooded through his body when he saw the younger make his way towards him.   
Luhan could feel his throat dry up as he took in the sight of the other man in a pair of skinny jeans and a crisp blue button down. As Sehun came nearer, Luhan can’t help but notice the swell of the former’s ass which was positively highlighted by his tight fitting jeans.  
“Hyung, are you okay?” Sehun briefly placed his hands on the older man’s shoulder to nudge him to consciousness.  
The younger man’s words helped Luhan snapped out of his wayward thoughts, “Yeah, I’m fine. But I can’t pass up the fact that you are approximately 10 minutes late.”  
“Wow, you actually counted the minutes?” Sehun laughed at Luhan’s pissed off expression.  
“I guess I have this thing people call watch? You know the one you use to tell the time.” Sarcasm dripped from Luhan’s statement, the accompanying eye roll, fueled the younger man’s laughs to become full blown guffaws.  
Sehun ruffled Luhan’s hair, “You’re never dull hyung.” The younger then made his way inside the carnival, leaving the latter to dumbly follow him.  
The older man could not tell whether the fluttering in his heart was caused by the younger’s last statement or from the hand that gently touched his head.  
\--  
They pretty much rode all the intestine wrenching rides. Sehun half-expected Luhan to throw up after that alarmingly dizzying Anchor’s Away experience, but as they went on their fifth intense contraption of the day, they both realized that they share a weird penchant for knee-weakening stuff.  
Five rides and lots of screaming later, the pair decided to grab a bite, choosing from a variety of the snack foods offered inside the carnival.  
Sehun and Luhan were seated in a wooden picnic table with large corndogs in hand.  
“Are you having fun Sehun?” The older man asked after taking a bite of his food.  
A bright smile was the younger man’s first response, after he swallowed his mouthful of corndog he said, “Yeah, of course I am. I never knew you were into extreme rides.”  
“What do you mean?” Luhan raised a suspicious eyebrow at his companion.  
“You don’t have that look of someone being into those kinds of things.” Sehun answered innocently while still picking on his food.  
The older man became even more intrigued by the answer, “Are saying that I’m a scaredy cat?”  
The younger man choked on his food and started squawking, it was a good thing Luhan was fast enough to hand him a bottle of water before he neared the state asphyxiation. “Gosh, thanks hyung.” Sehun wheezed for the last time before continuing, “I did not say anything about you being afraid of stuff. It’s just that your face gives off this certain vibe. You look like someone who has to be protected from extreme rides because your face is just so precious… and I’m talking too much aren’t I?”  
Luhan wants to tell him that he should continue and tell him more but he is also too riveted by Sehun’s confession that he could not do anything but nod. They finished what’s left of their food in silence after that.  
\--  
After they ate their snacks, the older man noticed that it was starting to get dark and that they spent their entire day together at the carnival. He also knew that they would have to part ways soon, and so Luhan gathered all the courage he had to ask,  
“Hey Sehun, I know this will sound kind of weird but do you want to ride the Ferris Wheel before we go home?”   
They younger man did not say anything and merely nodded his head; he then looked at Luhan and gave him a small smile before heading to the ticket booth.   
Luhan felt his heart thundering against his chest as he followed Sehun dumbly towards the said ride.  
The older man fiddled with the fabric of his jeans as they both wait for the ride to start running. Luhan tried his best to regroup and think of a proper ways how to state his feelings for the man he was with.  
He was so engrossed with his thoughts that he did not notice that the Ferris wheel already started running and was shaken awake by Sehun nudging him.  
“Look at the view hyung.” Sehun’s eyes were filled with delight as he took in the dazzling city lights. And this look, seeing the younger’s eyes all lit up and happy gave Luhan the courage to say something and go after the person that he wants.   
It was his turn to be courageous, to return this person’s efforts, this man who braved rejection and fear just to get to him.  
“Sehun, I have something to say.” The younger man turned to look at him and he continued before he lost his nerve,  
“I really like you. Like the I-want-to-be-with-you-in-a-boyfriend-way kind of like. I know I have been so cold to you but the truth is: I’m afraid. I scared of the possible consequences and distractions. I haven’t been exactly able to chase after the things I want in my life and I don’t think I’d want to pass up this chance to be with you.”  
Sehun looked like he was mind blown; he looked at the older man with large eyes with only the words, “Hyung I…” coming out of his mouth.  
“I know this is a cliché confession but legend has it that if you confess your feelings on top of a Ferris wheel your relationship will last longer.”  
The younger man laughed at this statement before saying, “Who told you that?” Pure happiness was radiating from Sehun’s eyes.  
“So, do you accept-“  
“Yes hyung. I like you too. I want to be your boyfriend.” Sehun did not even let Luhan finish, the former was just so elated that his feeling was actually requited. He wanted nothing more than be with Luhan, to be able to hold him and be with him whenever he wants.  
The younger man grabbed Luhan by the shoulders and took him into his arms. “I’m so happy hyung. I hope you’ll never get tired of me.”  
\--  
Intermission: Sulay  
Lay stood under the roof of a poorly lit bus stop, if it wasn’t for the fickle rain he would’ve just walked all the way home. He enjoyed Seoul’s night view, and the romantic feel of the streets leading to his apartment but all these things are remain unappreciated especially when one does not have a proper shield from the pouring rain.  
It was just him who stood alone in the waiting area, so he could not help but feel a bit terrified when he heard footsteps coming towards where he was standing. With his fighting position at a ready, he made to face the said person.   
“Hi Lay!”  
Turns out that it was just Suho, looking disheveled and wet, “Sorry if I scared you, it’s just that I saw you when I passed by and I thought I you could use a ride.”  
The other man raised an eyebrow at Suho’s wet form, “Where’s your car then?”  
“I parked it over there.” Lay’s gaze followed the direction the other man was indicating. “I did not want to create a hassle, parking in front of a bus stop.”  
He could only nod in response to Suho’s explanation then said, “Alright. Let’s go, the bus is taking forever.”  
The atmosphere inside the vehicle was slightly tensed. Suho looked torn between constipation and wanting to say something, while Lay was obviously trying to act aloof even though he wanted to talk to the man and get to know him more, maybe then his curiosities about Suho will be satisfied.  
“Can you tell me where exactly do you live?” Suho’s shaky voice broke the stillness.  
The other man was startled to attention, the sudden tensing of his shoulders giving him away. “Yeah, um- just turn right at the street beside that ice cream shop, then stop at that grey colored building.”  
Suho did as he was asked to.   
“Thank you so much for the ride.” Lay was just about to open the car door when the other stopped him, holding him by the wrist.  
“Uh, tomorrow’s a Sunday right? Ugh, do you um…”  
Lay just looked at Suho inquisitively, waiting for the latter to properly conjure a statement.   
“Do you want to go on a date with me?”  
This statement confused Lay had him asking, “What about your girlfriend? I never thought you swung the other way.”  
The other man had a panicked look on his pretty face. He cursed himself for not considering Lay’s sexual orientation, “I never had a girlfriend. You just assumed I did.”  
“Then who was that person you were calling babe the last time I saw you?”  
“Oh, that was my younger brother Sehun. I call him that just to piss him off.” A small smile slowly made its way on his mouth, “Are you jealous?”  
Lay let out an exaggerated scoff before answering, “No.”  
Suho nodded then asked once again, “So, will you go out with me?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Lay gave Suho a big smile before bidding him another good-bye and made his way to his apartment.  
Suho could also not contain the happiness he felt as he drove home.  
For Luhan, being Sehun’s boyfriend is like having a trustworthy yet overly jealous bodyguard and a sensible adviser at your beck and call.  
Their relationship was not much of a secret but at the same time they are really not that open. Sure, their co-workers would shoot them knowing looks every time they interact at the staff room or when the younger man would approach the older every time someone (a customer) tries to flirt with the latter.  
Luhan’s anxiety over his colleagues thinking that there’s some sort of favoritism since he was the boss’ son’s boyfriend increased every single day. It was a good thing that Sehun was always there to soothe his worries.  
“Luhan, people in the restaurant have known you for a long time. I know them too and I don’t think they’re that judgmental.”  
The older man looked at the other with his puppy eyes on, “You think so?”  
The younger man can’t help but coo at the cuteness his boyfriend was displaying, “Yes, I’m sure. Besides, I think almost everyone in the restaurant knew that I had a thing for you. Even back then when I pretended to be a waiter.”  
“What? You talked about your feelings with my co-workers?” Luhan shot him an incredulous look. “And they did not judge you for liking men?”  
“I told you they weren’t that judgmental.”  
Luhan scoffed, “That’s because you’re the owner’s son.”  
“Please, they did not even know I was my father’s son back then. Don’t tell me they criticized you for being gay?”  
The question made the older man stop and think, “Okay, so maybe they’re not judgmental. But still, I can’t help but think…”  
Luhan was not able to finish his statement because Oh Sehun suddenly placed both his hands on either side of the former’s shoulder, “Relax okay?” Then the younger was kissing the older, softly on the lips.  
He was hoping that this would make the man forget about his worries and just enjoy where their relationship was heading. True to that, the lip lock really did place Luhan at ease and soon they were delving into each other’s mouth hotly and slowly made their way to the bedroom where they will make the most of their night… well, making love.  
\--  
Luhan’s alarm clock went off at 5:00 am on the dot. He tried to get up and turn the damned thing off but there was an arm holding him down by the waist and there’s also the slow throbbing down his lower back which reminded him of what he did with Sehun last night.  
You see, there were times when the older man would think that they are over doing it, judging from the way his ass would hurt like a bitch after he had sex with the younger man. But still he can’t help but get lost in the way Sehun would plant soft kisses all over his body and there’s also his gosh damned fine physique.  
He thinks that he might regret going for five straight rounds of sex last night.  
When Luhan finally was able to pry off the younger man’s arms, his next challenge would be reaching over Sehun to get to the wretched alarm clock. When he was in the middle of doing this, he groaned at the pain that shot his back from the sudden stretch of his body.  
“Why are you so excited in the morning? You even went as far as groaning on top of me.” Sehun’s sleepy voice did wonderful things to Luhan’s gut. He sounded really taxed out and hoarse (Well, Luhan’s dick is partly the reason for that).  
“Excuse you. I am trying to turn off the alarm clock.” Luhan bit back a pained whimper as he settled back to his side of the bed.  
“Why did you have that thing go off so early anyway?”  
“So I won’t be late for work.”  
Sehun, who was still lying down, blinked up at him sleepily, “Your apartment is like three blocks away from your workplace.”  
Luhan just huffed as he leaned back against the headboard while staring down at his lover.  
“Oh Sehun, why is it that you have a really big dick?”  
It was a simple question but it had Sehun choking in his own spit and rising to full consciousness.  
The younger man stared wordlessly at Luhan for a long time before he was able to come up with a sensible reply, “I don’t know. I’m gifted I guess?”  
“That gift you have is hurting my ass.” Luhan stood up and made his way toward the bathroom, stark naked. But before he entered the other room, he turned back to Sehun and said with a wink, “But it still makes me feel good, so it’s all worth the pain.”  
Luhan finally went into the bathroom, leaving a gaping Sehun in his wake.  
After that surprising exchange, Sehun still could not bring himself to full concentration at work. He kept on going back to what Luhan had said and then his thoughts will inevitably stray to the way he had the older man moaning under and over him. The younger took a deep breath and went back to checking the inventories; he can’t have himself popping a boner when Luhan was so busy with customers.  
\--  
Sehun was lounging in the couch in his apartment, when Luhan stormed in. The latter immediately flopped down next to the former and rested his head against the back of the sofa.  
The younger man gave him a quick once-over, “Hard day at work?”   
Luhan scoffed at this statement, “Yeah, as if you weren’t there.” He dragged his worn-out form up and walked to the kitchen.  
“Were you able to eat dinner?” Sehun asked while looking at the other man’s back.  
“No, I was in a hurry. What kind of food do you have here?”  
The younger man quickly walked to the kitchen and held the older man by the shoulders, leading him to the small dining table. “Sit, I tried to make kimchi stew and I want you to try it.”  
Luhan raised an eyebrow at this statement, “I haven’t taught you anything about Korean food, where did you learn this?”  
Sehun smirked at the man as he placed the steaming bowl in front of Luhan, “From the best cook in the world.”  
Luhan looked at the younger man with an irritated expression and a slight pout in his face, “I thought I was the best cook in the world?”  
“Yeah, next to my mom you idiot, I learned it from my mom. So you don’t have to act all possessive and jealous. Remember, I have my eyes only for you.”  
Luhan smiled after taking a sip of the soup, “Ugh, you’re so cheesy.”  
“But you like it.” Once again, Sehun gave him a greasy smirk before taking the seat opposite him.  
“Why did you go home early?” The older man asked, halfway to finishing his stew. “This tastes good by the way.”  
Sehun gave him a smile as thanks for the compliment then replied, “My mother wanted to see me. She said something about not seeing his sons often. That’s why dad bugged me to visit them at home. And that’s how I came to ask her about the kimchi stew.”  
Luhan nodded, “How did she react when you asked for cooking lessons?”  
“She was over the moon, then she asked me when did I learn to cook then assumed that I’m making it for someone.”  
“Did you really make for someone?” Luhan put down his spoon and looked at the younger man inquisitively.  
Sehun bent his head down, trying to hide the flush that grew in his cheeks. “Yeah, I cooked it for you.”  
Luhan was arrested by the sincerity in the younger man’s eyes and so he did not bother to stop himself from standing up and making his way towards the other man then planting a chaste kiss on his lips. “Thank you Sehun.”  
After they washed the dishes, both men were back on the couch. They were watching a random program. Luhan had his head rested on Sehun’s shoulders while the latter stroked his hair.  
“I should really introduce you to my parents, hyung.” Sehun voice drowned out the monotonous voice of the T.V. reporter.  
The older man was admittedly startled by this suggestion; it took him a few moments before he can ask, “Are you sure?”  
The younger just nodded, continuing on running his fingers through the other’s hair. “You don’t have to worry, they are not homophobic. They already knew about my preference since I was in college.”  
Luhan nodded and made a move to grab Sehun’s hand, “Okay, but I can’t do the same thing for you.”  
“What thing?”  
Luhan shifted closer to the younger man’s side before saying, “I can’t introduce you to my parents because they disowned me and they hate that I like men and that I don’t want anything to do with our family business.”  
Sehun wrapped his arm around Luhan pulling him even closer and caging him in his embrace.  
“You don’t have to do that. If you’re not ready for it then I’ll understand.”  
The older man snuggled closer, “I think I can handle being introduced to your parents.”  
“Really hyung?”  
“Yeah.”  
\--  
Sehun immediately made arrangements with his parents and hinted that he will bring someone with him. Luhan was a nervous wreck when the night of the dinner came; he could not sit still and was conscious of his outfit.  
“What if they don’t like me Sehun?”  
Sehun, who was driving at that time, placed a reassuring hand on the older man’s knee saying, “They will like you, I promise.”  
Sehun and Luhan walked in to the the sight of the former’s parents already setting up the table with giddy looks on their faces.  
“Mom, Dad I’m here!” Sehun greeted as he entered the dining room with his hand intertwined with Luhan’s. “By the way, this is Luhan my boyfriend.”  
The couple stopped what they were doing to greet Luhan.   
“Hi, Luhan it’s nice to finally meet you. My son kept your relationship in the dark for so long!” Sehun’s mother gushed as she shook his hands.  
While Sehun’s father said a curt, “It’s nice to see you. Take care of my son.”  
“Don’t be so hard on Luhan dad!” Sehun jokingly chastised his father.  
His father cracked a small smile at the two of them then said, “And you take care of him too young man.”  
In Luhan’s opinion, the dinner went VERY well. Sehun’s brother was also welcoming of him while the younger man’s little sister adored him, even going as far as stating, “Luhan, you look like the prince in one of my storybooks!”  
The statement made Luhan laugh, squishing the young girl’s cheeks in a show of adoration, “And you’ll find your prince charming too, sweetie.”  
Sehun watched the exchange quietly, a small smile gracing his face.  
\--  
After the dinner was over, Sehun drove them back to Luhan’s apartment where they will be staying the night. They have been alternating between whose apartment to dwell in. Sehun felt a bit hassled by the arrangement that the thought of just sharing one place crossed his mind none too many times.  
And just when the two of them are about to settle in and sleep after a round of love making, Sehun decided to drop his idea to his partner, “Hyung, don’t you think it would be far more convenient for us to live in one apartment?”  
Luhan, who was sated and was about to nod off, suddenly perked up at the suggestion. “Um, wow Oh Sehun you open up this matter at the time when I’m sleepy as hell. Can I get back to you on that? I need a bit more time to think.”  
“Okay hyung. Let’s sleep now.” Sehun drapped his arm over Luhan’s torso and the pulled him closer, he was a bit disappointed but he knew that his better half usually thought things over before going for it, unlike him who’s more reckless by nature. It’s a good thing though because they balance each other out.  
\--  
Luhan was up before his alarm clock went off and he spent this time considering the younger man’s offer. The first time he heard the offer, he was spooked. He felt that it was too much of a sudden thing and he was the type of person to not do things on a whim. But as he turned the idea over and over his head, he realized that it would not be a bad thing if he and Sehun lived under one roof.  
It would be easier and he can also save up a bit. When 5:00 am came and the man beside him was shaken awake by the ringing sound, he told Sehun his decision, “Sehun, I think I want to live with you.”  
The younger man halted in the middle of smooching himself awake and blinked up at his lover. “Really hyung?”  
Luhan nodded and inched his face close to the other. “I thought about it and it would be more efficient of we lived together. We don’t have to rent two places and we can always see each other without going back and forth.”  
Sehun just hummed in response to the older’s explanation and then pulled the other closer to him. “That’s what I had in mind. So, whose place are we living in?”  
Luhan lifted himself up and straddled the younger before immersing himself in deep thought. “I prefer your place.”  
Sehun placed his hands on Luhan’s hips then replied, “You think so? I guess, it’s safer there and I can finally find someone to pay for half the rent.”  
The older man nodded then placed a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips, “It’s decided then.” Then he got up and strutted to the bathroom.  
“Wait, where are you going?”  
Luhan looked back at Sehun with an innocent expression on, “Shower, of course. I have to get ready for work.”  
The former resumed his business when the latter did offer anything in reply.  
A while later, when Luhan in the middle of washing himself, he heard Sehun enter the bathroom and then join him under the spray of water.  
The older could cock one eyebrow at the younger’s actions. Sehun maintained a semblance of cool as he replaced Luhan’s hands and scrubbed him himself.  
Luhan could not hold back his moan of pleasure as the younger lathered and massaged him. Sehun inched closer to dangerous waters, his hands moving south towards the other man’s back side.  
He parted Luhan’s ass cheeks slowly then circled him soap slick finger around the rim. Luhan inched closer to the younger, afraid that he might fall. He tried to keep himself steady and gripped the other man’s shoulders tight; his hands stroked Sehun’s muscled back in retaliation.  
The younger man was already half-hard, he canted his hips to meet Luhan’s own boner. Their members glided smoothly against one another. Sehun groaned at the friction and used this moment to slip in a finger into his lover.  
Luhan rutted forward against Sehun and then moved his body back to push the intruding finger in deeper. Soon, a finger became three. Luhan then found himself pressed up against the tiled wall with the younger already lining himself up against his hole.  
They fucked intensely, with Sehun thrusting up and Luhan meeting him down. The latter’s moans were growing alarmingly loud that the former decided to press his lips against him.  
They continued to share open mouthed kisses, their coupling grew much faster and erratic. Luhan broke away from Sehun’s lips and settled on nibbling on the younger’s neck instead.   
When the latter found Luhan’s pleasure spot and continued to exploit it, the older man could do nothing but alternate between almost shouting in pleasure and biting his lover’s right shoulder. He felt himself climb up higher and higher, nearing his edge. Luhan’s vision blurred as he reached his climax with Sehun still hitting his prostate dead on.  
The older man came untouched. He clamped him mouth shut on the younger man’s shoulders, muffling his shout of bliss. Sehun reached his orgasm directly after he realized that his partner came from just his cock, no additional stimulation needed.  
They washed themselves after, with Luhan placing soothing kisses on the mark he left on the younger man’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry Sehun, I didn’t mean to bite you that hard.”  
“Hey it’s okay.” Sehun’s hand caressed the other man’s lower back, “At least the neighbor’s did not hear you scream.”  
Luhan chuckled, “That would’ve been embarrassing. And that, my love is another reason why we should move in to your apartment, the walls are soundproof and that’s a great advantage.”  
Sehun pulled the older man into a hug and then turned off the shower. “Let’s get ourselves dry.”  
“I’ll be at least ten minutes late.”  
“Oh, don’t worry. The owner’s son is here to defend you.”  
\--  
They move in to Sehun’s apartment a week later. They both cleaned the apartment out, making space for Luhan’s stuff.   
After they carried the last of Luhan’s stuff, both men collapsed in the couch, they were huffing from exhaustion.   
“Hey Sehun, how much should I pay for my half?”  
The younger man looked slightly nervous from the question, he swallowed on nothing before answering, “You don’t have to pay. My brother owns the entire complex. He gave this flat to me as a gift.”  
The older man looked at him with wide eyes. “You said you needed someone to pay the other half!”  
“Don’t get mad. I lied okay and I’m sorry.” Sehun held the other man by the shoulders, “I just wanted you to save your salary for the perusal of your dream.”  
Luhan avoided the younger man’s gaze. “You don’t have to do that for me Sehun. I already gave up on that and I think my dream is already fulfilled because you’re by my side.”  
“Wow that was deep and heartfelt.” Sehun smiled at the older man before producing a long envelope from his jeans’ back pocket. “But you have me now because you did not give up on me and you should see your dream in that light too.”  
He handed the older man the envelope. “What is this?”  
“Open it.”  
Luhan opened the envelope and read the letter that was inside. It was an acceptance letter. From the culinary school nearby, the one he had been eyeing since he moved to the city. It said that he got in as a scholar and he can enter the culinary program with a full ride.  
“This is…” Luhan launched himself into Sehun’s arms. “Thank so much Sehun. I love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.” The older man’s eyes were filled with tears, which slowly ran down his face.  
Sehun broke away from the hug to look at Luhan’s face and wipe his tears. “You’re crying because you’re happy right?”  
Luhan nodded then kissed his better half on the lips.  
“I love you too Luhan.”  
\--  
They slowly merge into each other’s lives. Luhan got to keep his job in the restaurant along with his culinary classes.  
The older man had been a nervous wreck when the first day of classes came. The younger was there thought, he drove Luhan to his new school.  
“Oh my god Sehun, I feel like I’m in high school again. What if I made a mistake or they don’t like me?”  
Sehun placed a comforting hand on the other man’s shoulder. “You won’t mess up. I’ve seen you in the restaurant’s kitchen and you’re good. And please, who won’t like that gorgeous face?”  
Luhan hated being called gorgeous but he’ll let it slide since he was too strung tight. “Okay.” He took a deep breath, “Bye, see you at home.”  
“Bye!”  
\--  
When the weekend came, Sehun and Luhan were sprawled out in their couch. They cuddled while watching a rerun of some drama.  
The latter had his head rested on the crook of the younger’s shoulder. “By the way, Sehun I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”  
Sehun hummed in affirmation, “What is it?”  
“How did you figure out that I wanted to become a chef?”  
The younger eyes indicate that he was reminiscing a moment, “I saw you help the head chef at the restaurant and you told me that you wanted to figure out what to do with your life then I noticed that your eyes had that certain glimmer when you talk about cooking.”  
“Wow you noticed all that?” Luhan looked at Sehun in the eye. “Then can I ask another question?”  
“Fire away.”  
“How did you get me a spot at that culinary school?”  
The younger man shifted closer to Luhan, “I dug your resume from the restaurant’s archives and also sent in your credentials.”  
“I got in from just that?”  
Sehun snorted, “I wasn’t just that. You’re credentials included the cooking challenge you won as a child.”  
“How did you have access to that?”  
“I have my sources.” Sehun answered mysteriously.  
Actually, the younger man contacted Luhan’s older sister and after so much persuasion, she eventually gave him what he wanted.  
“And by sources you mean my sister?”  
Sehun stiffened up then turned to look at the other man, “How did you know?”  
Luhan rolled his eyes at him, “She told me.”  
“Oh.”  
They resumed their silence then Sehun whispered to Luhan, “Are you happy?”  
Luhan looked up at him, “Yes, because I’m with you.”  
END


End file.
